


Help From Buzz and Felix

by ashleybenlove



Category: Disney Infinity, Toy Story (Movies), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Disney Infinity - Freeform, F/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie in the Combat Simulator in the Disney Infinity Toy Story in Space Playset.





	Help From Buzz and Felix

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2014 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Disney Infinity. In the game, there are power discs that give your character boosted abilities (extra health, extra strength, etc). Each of these discs is themed to a character, such as a Fix-It Felix giving extra health and Jack Sparrow giving extra coins.
> 
> So the prompt is this - instead of just being discs that sit on the base, imagine the corresponding character from that disc appears to help the player character out. So Bolt might run alongside Mike, helping him do some extra damage to enemies. Or Jack Sparrow might help Mr Incredible find more money. (Or 'help', since maybe Jack isn't willing to part with all that loot...)
> 
> Any Infinity characters, and any pairing, if your fill goes that way."
> 
> The two power discs I used were Fix-It Felix’s Repair Power from series 1 and Star Command Shield (Buzz Lightyear) from series 2. This is based off the Combat Simulator in the Toy Story in Space Playset.

As Jessie prepared to go into one of the Combat Simulator simulations to train, Buzz Lightyear and Fix It Felix entered the Simulator. 

“Fix It Felix, Jr., ma’am! Here to help you with your health stats!” Felix said. He lifted his hammer happily, which made a brief ring noise. He put it back into his tool belt before bringing forward his hand for her to shake.

“Hiya!” Jessie replied. She took his hand and shook it warmly. 

Felix moved aside so that Buzz could talk with Jessie. 

“Jessie,” Buzz said with a slight smile.

“Buzz,” she whispered. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him and he hugged her back. They held each other for a long moment.

Felix looked at anything but the couple, not wishing to intrude on a couple expressing affection. 

“I’m here to keep you safe,” Buzz whispered, love in his voice. 

Felix was not trying to listen in on their conversation, but he could not help but overhear it, given the proximity. 

And couldn’t help but say “Aw” softly in reference towards the couple. 

“Pardon me,” he said to them, when he saw that their attention turned to him. “Didn’t mean to distract y’all from one ‘nother.”

Buzz and Jessie nodded in acknowledgement of what Felix said. Buzz and Jessie slowly pulled away from each other.

When they were merely standing next to each other, she took a deep breath and then said, “I reckon we oughta go into the simulator now.”

She held out her hands for both Buzz and Felix to take and together, the three of them walked into one of the simulators to fight Zurgbots.


End file.
